


Shadows Over Rivers

by raykay (orphan_account)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, ShadowClan and RIverClan are the center of attention, new prophecy, slightly random, wayyyyyy in the future, will end up EXTREMELY long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raykay
Summary: Mudkit wanted to be a warrior but then something happened. She was chosen to be a medicine cat apprentice. When all four clans medicine cat apprentices are somehow key in a prophecy what will happen? Will the peace the clans have had end in violence and bloodshed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm just starting up a warriors fanfiction I've thought of writing for such a long time, so I decided to give it a shot.

Allegiances

 

THUNDERCLAN

 

LEADER WILLOWSTAR- pale grey tom with blue eyes

 

DEPUTY ASPENTAIL- tortishell she-cat with light grey eyes

 

MEDICINE CAT BRIARWHISKER- light brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, DARKPAW (black she-cat with yellow eyes)

 

WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats without kits)

ROSECLAW- a tuxedo she-cat with brown eyes

 

TANSYTAIL- a long furred yellow tabby tom with golden eyes

 

PETALBREEZE- a cream colored she-cat with a crooked tail and dark brown eyes

 

DARKCLOUD- dark grey tom with grey eyes

STOATLEAF- a dark russet she-cat with brown eyes

 

VOLETOOTH- a yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a large tuft of fur on her head

 

BONENOSE- a calico tabby with green eyes and a very pink nose  
APPRENTICE, NUTPAW (a chestnut-brown she-cat with brown eyes)

 

FROSTWING- an all white small she-cat with blue eyes

 

SCARPELT- a dark brown she-cat with one brown paw and speckles on her nose

 

MINTSTRIPE- a muscular white and grey tom with darker grey ears and paws  
APPRENTICE, BRINDLEPAW (a mottled brown tom with brown eyes)

 

NEEDLEFUR- a brown brindle she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes

 

SPARROWFOOT- a light ginger tom with brown eyes

 

 

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 

APPLEFROST- large short hair dark brown she-cat with cream colored feet, and green eyes. (mother to Moonkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes; Birdkit a light brown tabby tom with blue eyes; and Beekit a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.)

 

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 

CLOUDFUR- a white she-cat with green eyes and one black paw, hard of hearing

LILACBREEZE- a light brown tom with a white speckled flank and blue eys

 

GORSECLOUD- a black tom with grey flecks around his muzzle and amber eyes

 

SHADOWCLAN

 

LEADER SPECKLESTAR- a light grey and dark grey flecked tom with blue eyes

 

DEPUTY JAYSHADOW- a light blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

 

MEDICINE CAT WEBCOAT- a white she-cat with grey speckles on her stomach  
APPRENTICE, PRICKLEPEBBLE- a brown tabby with amber eyes

 

WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats without kits)

 

YELLOWSTICK- a thick pelted yellow tom with clear blue eyes

CLOVERFALL- a brown tabby with a light brown mark on his chest and hazel eyes  
APPRENTICE, RATPAW (short brown-grey furred she-cat with green-blue eyes)

 

BASILFEATHER- a blue-grey tom with a white tail tip and blue eyes

 

WASPJAW- a black and brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

 

OWLNOSE- a white she-cat with black ears, tail, and chest, blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, ROWANPAW (a light ginger and white she-cat with grey eyes)

 

PINESTONE- a long furred brown and white tom with a white chest and a brown striped tail with light green-yellow eyes  
APPRENTICE, BOULDERPAW (a speckled tom with brown eyes)

 

BLUECLAW- a blue pelted tom with one small claw and the rest normal sized

 

SLATEFACE- a slate grey she-cat

 

POPPYFANG- a long white coated she-cat with a ginger tabby hood and tail with green eyes

 

EBONYCLAW- A smokey colored she-cat with light hazel eyes

 

SAPFUR- a long furred brown tom with a white chest

 

RUSSETLEAP- a dark russet tom with green-yellow eyes  
APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW (a pale grey and grey patched she-cat with brown eyes)

FERRETPELT- a light brown tom with brown beady eyes  
APPRENTICE, FROGPAW a yellow tabby tom with dark blue eyes

SHADEFUR- a medium sized calico tom with dark green eyes

 

ADDERFOOT- a calico tom with pale green eyes

 

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 

GRASSEYES- A yellow she-cat with vibrant green eyes(mother to Whiskerkit a blue coated tabby tom, Hazelkit a hazel colored she-cat, Silkenkit a white colored tom, and Hailkit a grey and white she-kit)

 

LICHENSHINE- an expecting mottled white and black she-cat

 

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 

ASHFERN- an ash colored tom with an especially fluffy tail

 

TWISTEDLEAP- a red colored she-cat with a twisted tail

 

HILLTHORN- a mottled yellow and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 

LIGHTTOE- a yellow tom with blue eyes

 

WINDCLAN

 

LEADER IVYSTAR- a sand colored she-cat with amber eyes

 

DEPUTY WEBFALL- a white and grey tabby tom with dark grey eyes

 

MEDICINE CAT BARKHEART- a grey, brown, and black tom with brown eyes  
APPRENTICE, SNAILPAW (a light brown tom with hazel eyes)

 

WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats without kits)

 

MAPLESTRIPE- a fluffy silver tabby she-cat with grey eyes

 

RABBITPETAL- a black and white tuxedo tom

 

FURZESKY- a thick pelted tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

 

LIGHTENINGWIND- a long furred yellow and white she-cat  
APPRENTICE, SILKPAW (a creamy white she-cat with bright hazel eyes)

 

ACORNSTORM- has short black furred tom with ice blue eyes

 

SLEEKFOOT- a short gray furred she-cat with dark blue eyes

 

BLAZESTRIDE- a large bright orange short hair tom with dark amber eyes

 

HEATHERCLAW- a small bengal she-cat

 

NETTLESHADE- a grey tabby cat with pale grey eyes  
APPRENTICE, SHARPPAW (a calico she-cat with grey eyes)

 

OATWHISKER- a cream colored she-cat  
APPRENTICE, BREEZEPAW (a tortoiseshell tom)

 

DUSKFLOWER- a brown and white striped tom with amber eyes  
APPRENTICE, HONEYPAW (a golden tabby she-cat)

 

QUAILRUNNER- a ginger and white she-cat

 

SEDGESPECKLE- a long furred blue-grey cat with yellow eyes

 

TINYTOOTH- a small black tom with blue eyes

 

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 

SPARKHEART- a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

 

WOODNOSE- a brown tom with grey eyes and a brown nose

 

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 

STORMFLIGHT- a white and grey tabby she-cat

 

JUNIPERTONGUE- a yellow tom with gold eyes

 

THISTLECLAW- a long brown tangly furred tom with blue eyes

 

RIVERCLAN

 

LEADER TROUTSTAR- a grey stom with faint red patches and amber eyes

 

DEPUTY RYELIGHT- a pale gold she-cat with white paws and tail tip and blue eyes

 

MEDICINE CAT LARKSTREAM- a white she-cat with brown and black spots  
APPRENTICE, MUDPAW (a tawny colored she-cat with darker brown paws and blue eyes)

 

WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats without kits)

 

MOSSHEART- a grey tom with black speckles on his back

 

BURRSTRIPE- a brown tabby tom with large dark eyes

 

SHIMMERPELT- a pale ginger she-cat with brown eyes  
APPRENTICE, SUNPAW (a golden long furred tom with yellow eyes)

 

BLOSSOMFUR- a grey and ginger spotted she-cat with brown eyes  
APPRENTICE, MINNOWPAW (a white tom with ginger and black patches on top)

 

GULLFEATHER- a white she-cat with grey paws and tail tip with brown eyes

 

REDSTEM- a russet colored she-cat with amber eyes  
APPRENTICE, HEARTPAW (a russet tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

 

BLACKBELLY- a white tom with a black stomach and green eyes

 

PEBBLESONG- a brown and grey she-cat with grey eyes

 

OTTERSTEP- fluffy dark brown pelted tom with large brown eyes

 

SPLASHFLOWER- a sleek black furred she-cat with blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW

 

RAINSONG- a grey and blue furred she-cat with blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, SHADEPAW (a light grey tom with black undertones)

 

PERCHPETAL- a golden tom with green eyes

 

SANDTRICKLE- a sand colored tom with yellow eyes  
APPRENTICE, SOOTPAW (a soot colored she-cat)

 

WAVEWING- a yellow tom with tufts of white fur at his ears  
APPRENTICE, STRIPEPAW (a white and grey tabby tom)

 

ROBINFUR- a dark grey tom with one ginger paw

 

CURRENTBREEZE- a silver she-cat with blue eyes

 

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 

MOTHSTEPS- (mother of Minnowkit(paw), Featherkit(paw), and Mudkit(paw) a brown and white mottled she-cat with grey eyes)

 

NIGHTLEAP- an expecting golden she-cat with golden eyes

 

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 

ICEPELT- a white tom with green eyes

BLUEPELT- a blue pelted she-cat, similar to Bluestar


	2. Chapter 2

PROLOGUE

 

Starlight shimmered overhead. A cat stood on a hill overlooking the lake and valley below. The cat stood along until three other cats walked alongside her. “We’re finally here.” The female cat said. One of her companions stifled a murrow of laughter. “Do you think they’ll listen?” The she-cat turned to the laughing cat. “Hopefully they will, our ancestors wouldn’t lie to us.” The other cats nodded. “Anyways, as long as we remember they’re watching us and have our backs, there shouldn’t be a problem. You know where you’re supposed to go correct?” The three other cats nodded. “Affirmative Delta.” Delta scoffed.   
“I left that life behind long ago.”   
“Yet you kept the name.”  
“I did, is that a problem, Archer?”  
“No. But shouldn’t we go by something more… I don’t know, natural? These cats all have odd names.”

 

Delta paused looking at Archer. “Fair point. From now on I’m Borage.” Archer looked at Borage. “That name is awful. I’m Claw.” A smaller she-cat barred her teeth. “Your names are both stupid. Mine is Tooth.” The final cat looked at them woefully, “I don’t even know why I’m with you idiots. But I’ll be Raven.” Borage smirked, “Tribute to your old man?” Raven glared, “He ain’t my pa if that’s what you’re talkin’ about.” Borage snickered. “Whatever Raven , we’ll not do anything yet. We’ll chill. We’ll be fine.” 

 

“Will we?” asked Tooth skeptically. Borage gave her an easy smile. “Remember Tooth, the Dark Forest watches all.”


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER ONE

 

The wind blew over the lake as the clouds moved overhead. It was a peaceful Greenleaf night. The cats of the clans had been at peace for many moons and no prophecies had come up. In fact, it had been many, many moons until a prophecy had been given. Larkstream sat in the medicine den. She wasn’t quite sure what she had just experienced. She had awoken so suddenly from a dream. Not just any dream, a dream from StarClan. Larkstream blinked trying to clear her head. She stepped out of the medicine den. The vision had been an interesting one, her first truly important vision. Unlike a vision telling her where to find herbs that would heal cats, this one was about her needing to take on an apprentice.

 

Larkstream knew though, she had thought an apprentice wasn’t necessary yet, there wasn’t a doubt that if StarClan told her it was important. And it just so happened that tomorrow was the day the medicine cats went to the Moonpool to go and share tongues with StarClan. Larkstream went over the message once more in her head and retreated back into her den recalling one last time what she’d seen and heard.

 

‘Mud, Prickle, Dark and Snail, two don’t belong and one never will… Yet. Two apprentices, two days.’

 

\---

 

Mudkit woke up eyes alight. Today she was going to be made a warrior apprentice, well her and her littermates; Minnowkit and Featherkit. “Come on! Come on!” She was practically bouncing on her paws. She couldn’t wait, after six moons of watching other kits grow up and become an apprentice already. Mudkit was sure that she would be a great warrior apprentice. She knew she wasn’t supposed to do this, but she really wanted to have Splashflower as as her mentor. Mudkit glanced over at Minnowkit and Featherkit and bounded over. “Aren’t you guys excited?”Minnowkit rolled his eyes, “Mudkit, rushing isn’t going to get our ceremony to come sooner.” Featherkit murrowed with laughter looking at her sister. Mudkit’s expression looked a bit disappointed Featherkit walked over. “Don’t worry, it’ll come soon enough.” Mudkit nodded. She then padded off to the freshkill pile. She was grabbing a mouse to share with one of her littermates, but Larkstream came over. “Larkstream, good morning.” Larkstream smiled, “Are you excited Mudkit?” Mudkit nodded, “Yeah I’m super excited, I’m gonna be an apprentice.” Larkstream nodded, “Yes you are, would you like to come and speak with Troutstar and I?” Mudkit nodded excitedly, Maybe I’ll find out who my mentor is… Mudkit thought as she followed Larkstream to Troutstar’s den. 

 

“Troutstar, may we come in?” Troutstar murmured a response, “Of course Larkstream.” “So Larkstream, what’s this vision you’ve been meaning to speak with me about?” Mudkit glanced from Larkstream to the clan leader. What vision? “Well, that’s what I was going to tell you, I think it was telling me that Mudkit should be my apprentice.” Troutstar’s hackles raised. “Oh? Well that’s certainly good, and I assume that’s why you brought Mudkit here.” Larkstream nodded. “Of course, I just wanted her to hear it as well.” 

 

Mudpaw’s eyes were full of confusion and excitement. Medicine cat apprentice? What about warrior apprentice? “Wait… Can I choose?” Larkstream and Troutstar turned towards her. “Sadly no,” Larkstream said. “Trust me Mudkit, you’ll learn to like it.” Mudkit gave a nod. “Okay, I’ll do it.” Larkstream gave a murrow of laughter. “Shall we?” asked Troutstar as he looked at the medicine cat and her soon to be apprentice. “Lets.” said Larkstream as she glanced at Troutstar who nodded. The three cats padded over to the clan meeting area. “All cats of RiverClan gather with me.” said Troutstar waiting for the cats to come, Featherkit and Minnowkit joined Mudkit next to Troutstar. 

 

Troutstar cleared his throat. “Today we will celebrate three kits becoming apprentices, Minnowkit, step forward.” Minnowkit walked forwards trying to seem calm and ready. But Mudkit was sure Minnowkit was thrilled and nervous. “Minnowkit, are you prepared to become a warrior apprentice?” Minnowkit nodded. “Blossomfur, please step forward.” Blossomfur was a relatively new warrior so she was excited to have an apprentice. “Minnowkit, from now until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Minnowpaw, may Blossomfur train you well.” Mudkit and Featherkit watched Minnowpaaw walk pridefully into the crowd.

 

Next Featherkit became Featherpaw and she got Splashflower as her mentor. Mudkit couldn’t help but feel a small prick of jealousy. Splashflower was Mudkit’s first choice as a mentor. “Mudkit has been chosen by StarClan to be Larkstream’s apprentice. Mudkit do you vow to uphold the medicine cat code?” “Yes.” Troutstar nodded, “Then you shall be called Mudpaw until you are a full medicine cat.” The cats of RiverClan cheered the new apprentices on. “Minnowpaw! Featherpaw! Mudpaw!” Featherpaw gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks, Minnowpaw basked in the glory of people calling his new name, and Mudpaw just gazed quietly at the crowds and casting a silent glance at Larkstream. Mudpaw heard Splashflower speaking to Featherpaw, “Let’s go on a tour of the territory.” While Blossomfur was busy informing Minnowkit of the best hunting spots.

 

Larkstream looked at Mudpaw, “We’ll start with learning about what herbs are easiest to identify and find on RiverClan territory. We have some herbs we can practice identifying and then you can try and find them in the territory.” Mudpaw nodded earnestly trying to appear excited. Identify herbs? Who wanted to find those smelly things. Sure they helped sick cats, but they were disgusting.Larkstream didn’t take notice to Mudpaw as she walked into the medicine den. Larkstream took out a few herbs. The first one smelled sour and didn’t look enjoyable. The second didn’t look like a herb. The second thing was multiple small black dots. And the third smelled decent. Larkstream looked at Mudpaw. “The first one, with feathery leaves and yellowy flowers is tansy. The second isn’t an herb, but a seed. Poppy seeds are to ease the pain and can make a cat tired. The third is catmint. It’s used to cure whitecough and greencough. We need lots of it in Leaf Bare, but we must avoid pulling it out by the roots or there will be less catmint later in the year.” Mudpaw nodded listening. The information went into her ears but didn’t register in her mind.

 

Mudpaw was too busy thinking of all the fun her littermates were having learning to hunt and fight and exploring the territory. And she was in Larkstream’s den looking at seeds, and an herb that she couldn’t pull out by the root.”Mudpaw take one good sniff of the tansy and catmint, I’ll get a poppy flower for you to smell, then we’ll be off to find more of these herbs.” Mudpaw nodded smelling the sourness of the tansy and the oddly tantalizing scent of the catmint. Larkstream dropped a large orange flower at Mudpaw’s feet. “Here’s the poppy flower.” Mudpaw nodded and smelled it. “Are you ready Mudpaw?” Mudpaw nodded again, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Larkstream either didn’t notice the slight trace of sarcasm in Mudpaw’s voice or she just ignored it. “Great. Let’s go.” The two cats turned and left the medicine den and the RiverClan camp behind and went into the territory of RiverClan in search of herbs.

 

\---


End file.
